


For old time's sake

by joynee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Dark Phoenix
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joynee/pseuds/joynee
Summary: There's a chance for Erik to fix Charles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Phoenix hurts me a lot. I don't like how it depicts Charles in many ways, and he wouldn't let go Raven's death that easily. And it's unfair to let him just walk away from what he cares most.   
> Like James said, if there would be a sequel, then it should be about how Erik help Charles.

Charles又醒得很早，大约是这周的第三次。天光尚暗，浓重的青蓝色只透过薄布影影绰绰地渗进来，却足够使他清醒了。吉诺沙还无人苏醒，连情绪激动些的梦都没有，他无意识地舒展精神，就像起床前伸个懒腰那样，只滑进一片寂寥。

他静静地又躺了差不多十分钟，接着慢慢抬起一点头颈，弯曲手肘好将身体撑起来一些，然后伸直弯曲的部分，使上半身完全坐起来。他躺下的位置离床的边缘很近，伸手就能够到轮椅，于是先稍微调整了一下它的角度。接下来的动作可能需要一些技巧，他依靠撑在背后的双臂来回调整着重心，一点点拖动整个躯体调转方向来对准。他抓住了轮椅扶手，最后一下用力，终于将自己塞进那个过于正好的座位。

这过程或许花费了不少时间，但他做得很熟练。任何事情做上三十年，都是会熟练的。他早已不需要大多数人以为的那样多的帮助。

***  
Charles推开门出去，希望轮椅碾过地面的声音不足以影响到睡梦中的任何人。他们目前的居住区靠近海岸线，甚至还有条专门的栈道通向巨石悬崖上一块天然平台，在那里可以看海。Erik第一次带他来的时候天气正好，纯净的蓝色海水粼粼发光，Erik笑着说这是吉诺沙第一个旅游景点。大家都喜欢这景点，不然这栈道也不会如此平整，连Charles都可以在无人帮助的情况下独自去到那儿。

但清晨的海并不好看。太阳没有升起，天空朦胧而暗淡，因此海水也只是巨大的沉重铅灰。看不到蓝色，一点蓝色都没有。而要命的海风倒吹得起劲，Charles觉得头痛，但还好不会有狂乱的头发抽得他睁不开眼。他该戴顶帽子，他总是不记得戴帽子，因为固定形象有利于他被记住，这是无需能力也能做到的基本策略。但显然，在刮风天里就更容易头痛，Raven总是在他出门前给他塞一顶帽子，至少在外面挡一下风，她说。她还送过他一顶柔软的宝蓝色毛线帽，他的眼睛与一切蓝色的东西都很相衬，她说。Charles没有将它带来吉诺沙，他想不到在非洲需要戴毛线帽的场合。显然他没料想到此时此刻，他该听她的。

他或许是为了更广大更长远的目标，一个稳定的形象能为他的行事提供许多方便，但Raven只是担心他头疼。他每次从她手里接过帽子的时候都觉得她说得对，可他还是记不住。也许他觉得和好处、和利益、和目标比起来，他只是头痛而已。他该听她的。

Raven也是蓝色的。

他待了许久。

直到违背作息的外出令他重新疲倦起来，Charles决定该是时候回去。他慢慢控制轮椅掉头，粗砺的地面和小粒的石块要求他在此时小心操作。当他开始原路返回，巨大的铅灰在他身后，没有边际。

***  
Charles需要时间和空间。很长很长的时间和很多很多的空间。

所以Erik挑在一个晚得过分的钟点敲门进入。他得到的依然是一个犯着迷糊、没睡醒回笼觉的Charles。

“我以为你答应我今天要帮忙整理图书馆。”他等了一会儿才开口，这或许有助于让他清醒。

“我醒过了……”Charles几乎是闭着眼睛哼出来，“你准备的床垫太软了，我总是陷进去……尽管它让我腰酸背痛。”

“明白了，所以这是我的错，”Erik主动揽下这责任，“或许下次你能用不那么容易引起歧义的说法，我也会承认的。”

Charles发出一点笑声，终于看向他，但很快眨了眨眼，好像还在试图对焦。他向他伸出手臂。Erik于是立刻走到他身边，俯身好让它们环住自己的脖颈，同时一手托起他的肩膀，一手从膝盖和床单间穿过，将他整个人抱起来，小心地安置在轮椅上。

“谢谢，Erik，早上好。”

“早，Charles。”

Erik让自己忽视了轮椅轮子上还沾着露水气息的潮湿泥土。


	2. Chapter 2

“老天，我完全不明白这里是经历过什么才会变成这样。”Charles现在正在Erik口中那个图书馆的门口，完全是瞪着里面的情形。

以大小来看它可能只能称得上是一间图书室，但从里面堆积的图书数量上倒是看出了它想成为图书馆的野心。里面的确有几个大书架，上面整齐摆好的书本大约都是最初入驻的一批。但渐渐地，它们的位置失去了章法，或许是前来归还的人忘记了原位，也可能是书本的数量增加得太快，总之，现在目光所及的每个角落都被塞满了，琳琅满目，层层叠叠。Charles感到一阵晕眩。但他注意到这地方没什么积灰，尽管杂乱，被光顾的频率或许意外地相当高，同时童书的比例明显更大。

“呃，最初只有少数人有需求，于是大家外出时就顺手带回来；当这里有孩子之后，他们就开始变得……热情，一些人甚至将他们私有的书也拿了出来，于是就……”Erik朝门里比划了一下，没有底气地看了他一眼，“而且，我们也没有管理员……”

“这跟我昨天听到的可不一样。”Charles抬起了一边眉毛。

“我想我是希望能骗到你帮我干活。”Erik一脸被揭穿的心虚。

「你是希望让我有点事做。」

这意图过于明显，Charles不需要读心也能轻易看穿。当然了，Erik没理由意识不到。吉诺沙的变种人数量原本就不少，而且还在稳定地增加；其中的未成年人或许还不至于能够按年龄分出班来，但孩子们整天叽叽喳喳，带着吵嚷四处奔跑，实在让人难以忽略。但不，他只在无法拒绝的情况下同他们交换名字，没有更深入的对话了。两周来，他花大把的时间在阅读、观光，以及所有其他和Erik一起做的事情上——唯独他曾经最熟悉的工作。不是现在。

“Charles？”Erik似乎真的不安起来，“我该跟你说实话，是吗？我会和你一起做的，如果你需要的话——”

“你当然要和我一起做，”Charles的眼神因Erik的呼唤终于凝聚起来，他试图露出一些凶狠的气势，“你以为我最高能够到第几层的书？”

Erik用自以为Charles察觉不到的方式松了口气，“太好了，我雇到了全世界最聪明的人来当吉诺沙第一位图书管理员。”

“那我可是会认真向你讨薪水的。”

***  
他们从搬书开始，准确来说，是Erik将所有Charles看不到、碰不着的书统统搬下来。这期间Charles做的所有事就是环视一圈大致看了看他们都有什么藏书，然后挑起一本开始读了起来。

“提醒我一下我刚才说我雇到了谁来着？”Erik将差不多是最后一摞书拍到Charles眼前，后者不得不中断阅读抬起头来看他，“而他还说要为了这个——”他指了指自己一脑门的汗，“问我要工资。”

Charles笑了出来，“帮我承担一大半的工作量，不得不说我很满意这样的待遇，我的朋友。”

他由此开始向Erik陈述他的计划。下一步该是分类，但由于书籍种类的不平衡，这里可能无法适用标准的图书分类法，他决定自行改良出一套系统，也好为今后更大量的入库做准备。

Erik听着他，为了重见Charles眼中投身于什么时涌现出的一点点光亮而感到放松。

Ariki就是在这时走进来的，Charles正建议Erik多弄几间这样的图书室，他朝Erik沉默地点头示意，然后很快离去。Charles生硬地停下了。

“Erik。”他没听见自己的声音，他只是想告诉他Ariki看起来有事，但鉴于Erik看向他的表情，他敢肯定那听起来很糟。于是他用力地呼吸了一下。“Erik。”

Erik将手掌贴在他上臂，只用了一点点力道。太轻了。“没事，他们发现了一个变种人，我很快就回来，我们晚上还能下棋，好吗？”他停顿一下，“我不会让你去的，因为我恐怕情况有点危险。”

「因为你恐怕我无法承受。」

Charles呼吸。他不确定是哪个念头引发了毫无征兆的崩塌。是他即将有几个小时无法感知到Erik；还是Erik如此懂他，清楚他将无法提供任何所谓的“帮助”，即使那可能是一个茫然失措、深陷恐惧、亟需救援的变种人。既然已经不能深信自己，那么这个世界上唯有Erik可以作他的重心。过去两周的他终于不再飘忽，只要能够感知到Erik，他触碰到坚实的大地。Charles Xavier不可信，他放纵自己去依赖。

Erik说要暂时离开。

Charles只是告诉Erik没关系。

***  
Charles沉默地检阅这些书籍，试着分出了几堆，直到门口的光线因为人影的出现而跳动斑驳。他回过头去，看见一个踌躇着的孩子，留着褐色的短发，显眼的粉红色发箍令Charles确信他曾见过她。

“你好啊，亲爱的，”他表现得惊喜又愉悦，“来看书吗？”

“Erik刚才说你在整理这里的书，我想来帮忙，因为……”女孩儿绞紧手指，“因为我上次没有把书放好！我很抱歉……”

“哦不，不不，”Charles放下手里的书，靠近她，“不要为此困扰，我敢肯定你根本不知道该把它放在哪儿。”

那女孩儿点点头，可似乎还在犹豫些什么。

“我记得你，你叫Joan是吗？你不如回去和朋友们继续玩吧，好吗？你瞧，已经不早了，我其实差不多快结束了。”

Joan却抬起头来，那迟疑消失了，似乎因Charles叫出了她的名字而受到了鼓舞。Charles只是惋惜对话并没有结束。

“其实，我是想问，我妈妈说你是教授，是吗？”

“我退休啦。”

“可是……可是我不知道该怎么办……我能让玫瑰开花……”

“那很美妙。”

“但我也让大树压塌了房子……”

「“我能修好它。”」

Charles摇头，反对十七年前的自己的回答。

“Joan，我会告诉Erik，好吗？他会帮你。”

可是Joan也摇头了，“妈妈说房子不要紧，是我——”

「我不能修好你。因为你并没有哪里坏了。因为我不该试图修好任何没有坏了的人。」

他不能带着那么多的自信向红发姑娘给出那个回答，他不能就那么让她露出笑容还为此沾沾自喜。「该死的，你得闭嘴。」

“对不起，Joan，亲爱的，不是现在，如果你能原谅我——”Charles装作没看见Joan困惑的神情，“我想，我需要，去……”

他驶着轮椅落荒而逃。

***  
他无法抑制疯狂的心跳，羞耻与难堪涌上来了，没过头顶，他挣扎着下沉。呼吸，呼吸。红发女孩儿不见了。呼，吸。他痛恨这无法阻断光线的薄布窗帘，他只想藏身于黑暗。有什么刺痛了他的眼睛，一个玻璃杯的反光，里面是没喝完的茶水。Erik说他找不到像样的茶具，他说抱歉。Charles抓过那个杯子，用尽全力将它扔向墙壁。玻璃碎裂的声音像一声清脆的尖叫，他为此缩瑟了一下。可还是太亮了。

Charles让自己在Erik回来前睡去。


	3. Chapter 3

Charles将Jean接到学院时几乎所有人都在。Raven因最先听到汽车引擎的声音而迫不及待地跑出来迎接他们，她先拥抱了Charles，接着打开车门领出了Jean。为了能与Jean平视她屈膝蹲下，满眼怜爱地揉了揉她耀眼的红发，像是突然想起什么，一下子将自己的头发恢复了原本的模样。“你看，我其实也是红发，Charles是不是告诉你这是你的新家？你觉得这颜色像吗？我们能变成家人的。”她亲吻她的额头。刚失去父母的女孩儿眼睛里即将盈满水汽，Raven用力拥抱她，领她进入学院，笑着回头催促Charles跟上。

他在门廊看见Hank正等着他们，Raven凑上去轻轻啄他的唇角。Jean的目光率先与离她最近的Scott对上了，他紧张地眨眼，立刻移开了视线，又仿佛是为了掩饰这躲闪而反复揉起眼睛。就站在弟弟旁边的Alex假装没注意到，他神色如常地打断并嘲笑Sean正在说的无论什么话，但抽了个空坏心眼地朝Charles弯起了嘴角。

另一堆学生中的Peter先注意到了新来的孩子，他以Jean根本无法看清的速度绕着她打了一圈响指，但在离开时故意露出马脚确保自己吸引到了她的注意。Kurt和Ororo都预感到了他又要开始做些蹩脚玩笑，前者担忧的目光在Peter、Jean和Charles之间疯狂来回，后者皱眉已经决定出声阻止——但他们当然快不过Peter。他当着Jean的面将他们身后的巨大鱼缸打翻，但下一个瞬间女孩儿的手里出现了装着金鱼的玻璃杯，鱼缸和里面的水又回到了原来的地方。她只觉得一阵风掠过，Peter得意的笑容露出了他洁白闪亮的牙。Ororo翻了个白眼。

Charles看着这一切，满足和快乐充盈他的胸腔。他感到一阵飘忽，像是脚触不到地面，这是得意忘形了，于是他赶紧低下头试图收敛忍不住的笑意。他又环视一圈大厅，这才意识到没看见谁。

“Erik呢？”他问Hank。

Hank耸耸肩。Raven听到了，露出了并不真心的鄙夷，她指指自己的太阳穴，意有所指地说，“Charles，用用你的脑子。”

Charles却对这个念头感到抗拒。他不想让事情变得过于轻易，他现在高兴过了头，Erik该给他浇点冷水。

“我可以自己找到他。拜托把Jean送到宿舍，好吗？”

他没注意Raven有没有回答，因为Angel正在窗外朝她眨眼，手指点向视线无法触及的她身后，轻巧地飞走了，阳光在她半透明的羽翼上折射出不可思议的光彩。Charles立刻回到室外，小跑着绕到大宅背面，震惊地发现林子和池塘变成了沙滩和大海。他困惑地回头想确认自己的确身处学院，却不想眼睁睁地看着它从内部发生了爆炸。

Charles的血液几乎为此冻结。恐惧尚未来得及攫住他他便准备冲进火场，突然四起的狂风却阻止了他。黑鸟轰鸣着悬停在他不远处，Raven从里面探出来疯狂喊着他的名字让他上去。威彻斯特老宅的砖石木架已经带着火星炸散开来，耀眼的红光携着火焰几乎在瞬间吞没了它，Charles别无选择，他跑过去，攀上轮胎狼狈地爬进了机舱。

Logan坐在里头，缓缓点燃手中的雪茄。“教授，”他说，“你记得我们的名字。”Charles正忙于狂乱地呼吸而说不出话，他想说是的，他想说对不起我还没有找到你，Logan似乎并没有在等他回答，“不过，我们并不都那么需要你。”

Charles睁大眼睛，还没来得及反应就开始坠落，他徒劳地挥着胳膊试图抓住些什么，却在尖叫出口前扎入冰冷的海水。他划不动水，他感觉不到他的腿了。

他还没找着Erik。

***  
Erik回到吉诺沙时感到有些懊恼。他匆匆步向Charles的住处，正揣在手里的东西让他耽搁了，虽然还不至于太晚，而且那东西本也是为他准备的，但他想起自己临走前的话，恐怕时间并不够下完一局棋。

然而Charles屋里的灯已经熄了。Erik皱眉，第一反应是不去打扰，但他明白Charles近日的无常——若不是他认识他太久，若不是他知道他曾选择过的崩溃方式，他会说Charles处理得很好，几乎快要从中恢复。但不，有什么能让他离开他最在乎的东西？Charles会为给学院和学生带来麻烦的可怜人感到无比遗憾，那么当他将自己代入那个可怜人呢？Erik并不愿想。他决定进去看一下，只为确保无事发生。

但月色太亮，Erik甫一入内就看到了墙边的玻璃碎片，躺在一片冰凉的褐色水迹中。

Charles睡着了。但他睡得并不安稳，他的眉头依然紧皱，身体并无放松，他发出轻微的哼声，那其中饱含抗拒。Erik轻轻叹息，他怀疑自那之后Charles是否得到过安稳的睡眠。

***  
Charles在下沉。

海水灌进他的鼻腔，狠狠挤压他的肺，像有无法计数的针将它绞刺成一团，口中欲喊出的呼救和尖叫也被全数堵住。他的双腿无法动弹，他唯有下沉。

Darwin张了腮的脸孔忽然鬼魅般出现，绕着他游了一圈；来自Sean的声纳波纹紧随其后，他在他脑子里欢快地喊道，“教授！我们找到你了！”Charles感受到他正向着这里而来，“你会抛下我们吗？你会吗？”  
他痛苦地摇头。「不，我从没想——」

“太好啦！他说他不会！”

Sean在他眼前飞速掠过，一把抓住Darwin，却一点也没看向Charles，直直朝着远处一小堆火光而去了。由于在水中的缘故，那看起来就像几条聚在一起的发光深海鱼。他却在那火光中央看见Alex，他离得太近了。

「等等！」

火光噗地熄灭了。

Charles的每一个内脏都因入侵的海水而刺痛，他不明白他为什么还能保持神志。

两双手轻柔地分别抓住了他的左右臂，他费了好大力气才看清那是Raven和Jean，她们试图把他往上拽。可是他的腿太沉了，他任由她们拉扯了好一会儿才发现这实际上是白费功夫。

「放手吧！拜托了。」

他已经在这水里沉了不知多久，却还活着——那想必再多待会儿也没关系，也许他就该在这儿呢？但她们却好像没听见他直接在她们脑子里说的话。Charles惊恐地感受到两股上引的力量都在渐渐流失，只能在脑中狂乱地求她们放手，直到了无生气的身体终于离开他向上浮去，他仿佛感受不到眼球的酸涩般，紧紧盯着她们消失于视野中。

尽管刺骨的海水将他包裹，Charles也确定自己在哭泣。老天啊，就，停下来——


	4. Chapter 4

“停下……”

Erik猛地顿住准备离开的脚步。

“Charles？”他问。

但回应他的只有突然急促的呼吸和不知所云的呜咽。Erik回身去到他身边时Charles已经开始剧烈地挣扎，仿佛有什么无形之物擒住了他，不让他逃离。泪水从他紧闭着的眼皮下溢出，Erik试图按住他的肩膀，却被他胡乱地挥开。

“Charles，冷静下来，你只是在做噩梦……”

Charles并没有听见，他依然深陷于不自知的梦境并饱受折磨。Erik知道读心者是平息梦魇的高手，Charles或许曾无数次只身进入学生们的梦境，面对未成熟的变种人混沌的心灵和最深处的黑暗，并将他们安然无恙地带回来；可当做噩梦的人变成了他自己，Erik却只能眼睁睁地看着，束手无策。

“Charles！读读我的脑子！”他开始摇晃他，他想告诉他都过去了，他想告诉他他在吉诺沙，没有人因为任何人而受伤。可他的呼唤没有得到任何回应，仿佛掷入虚空。他听说过Jean做噩梦的后果，过载的情绪和能力让整个学院的学生都害怕她、远离她，可他现在离Charles不过咫尺之遥，却什么都感受不到。他早该知道他的朋友如此强大。

“不！停下来，放手……”

Erik不知道Charles这话是面对现实还是梦境，但不论哪一个答案都只令他更心碎。

「Selene！看看Charles！」

他庆幸对方很快就回复了。

「……他的精神波动非常剧烈。我竟然完全没有察觉到。他控制得很好。」

「他是在封闭自己！」

Erik抑制住愤怒，那来自于自己对此的无能为力。

「你能试着让他放松些吗？让他放我进去！」

Selene陷入沉默。他知道她正在尝试，但他恐怕也知道结局。Charles正只身面对他自己的黑暗，他一定会阻断精神上任何的深入链接。这只让等待的每一秒都变得愈加煎熬。

「……不，不行。他密不透风。」

“该死！”

月光让Charles的脸色越发苍白，眼泪和汗珠在他脸上肆意流淌，Erik颤抖地将它们胡乱拭去。

“该死的，该死的……Charles！”他仍在挣扎，Erik只好用身体将他包裹住——讽刺的是，Charles只有上半身能动，这动作比试着进入他的脑子要简单上万倍，“求你了，你得让我进去，你不是一个人！”

他却惊恐地感受到他开始屏住呼吸。

“Charles！”

***  
“Charles！”

那声音自他顶上穿透厚重的海水而来，将他惊醒。他几乎以为是错觉。

“Charles！”

可那声音又喊了一声。它听起来太真实、太饱满了，Charles无法拒绝，任何行将溺毙之人都无法抗拒这样的呼唤。持续折磨着他的剧烈刺痛和寒冷终于转为窒息，Charles想回应它，却只徒劳地吐出几个气泡。视野边缘开始变黑了，他拼尽全力将手伸向那个声音，第一次真心实意地渴望离开这里。

一个人跳进水中，从他的背后环住整个身体，猛地抓着他朝上游去。

***  
Erik将Charles带出了水面，他看起来又冷又痛，精疲力尽，困惑不解刚才发生了什么。Erik应该觉得好笑，因为眼前的人看起来就像三十年前的他自己，而那时将他拉出海底的人是Charles。

“你要问我的名字吗？”

Charles缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，一种纯粹的亮光在那之中升起。

“Erik。”他的笑容带着虚弱，“我该知道是你，我希望是你。”他凑近了些，“我没来得及找你。”

“找我……？”

“老天啊，太冷了，我们离开这里吧，我很抱歉我的腿毫无用处……”

奇怪的是，Erik感觉不到冷，也感觉不到Charles的重量。不过他很清楚自己对Charles的道歉的看法，他不喜欢它，尤其当它冲着Erik来时。Charles是这个世界上最不欠Erik道歉的人。但同时他也不清楚在一个人的梦境里对他的潜意识进行暗示会有什么后果，Charles似乎告诉过他那是个精妙无比的系统，他可能担不起这风险。因此，像是微妙地憋着一股闷气，Erik没有回答Charles，只是顺着他，想尽快一起回到岸上。

陆地几乎是与这个念头同时出现了，Erik不假思索转向了那个方向。但等他上了岸，安置好Charles，他才发现他认识这地方，这是那块沙滩，古巴的沙滩。

他看向Charles，“为什么是这里？是因为我让你想起它吗？”

“什么？”Charles反而露出不解的神色，“是因为这是唯一的陆地不是吗？……噢。”他看到了正冒着黑烟的潜水艇和黑鸟残骸。

他们无言地坐了会儿，直到Charles开口，“所以，你是又要去做些什么吗？杀了Shaw或离开我。”他听起来足够平静，只是眼神有些失焦。

“不，”Erik用最快的速度否认，“不。我怀疑这里是否真的有Shaw可杀。”再次站在这里、听到Charles重复那些字眼让他无法抗拒地感到疼痛。不是说他有多后悔他的所作所为，但他真的希望自己可以早一些明白，他在那天就已经将Charles杀死了两次，甚至更多。

Charles很久都没有回答，他神情古怪地盯着Erik。

“你很熟悉这里，你是……Erik。”

“我以为你已经知道了。”

“不，你是那个Erik，你是真的。”Charles已经明白过来了，他的嘴角露出笑意，残骸消失了，“这是梦，是吗？你真的进来了。”

“但进来得太晚，不是吗？”Erik自嘲又疲惫地扯出个笑，“你显然已经在那该死的水里泡了天知道多久了。”

“你救了我，我的朋友。”Charles同他对视，眼睛里的水蓝色比任何时刻都要清澈，也比任何时刻都难以琢磨。

直到Charles轻轻移开视线，“我的梦把我弄得一团糟，不是吗？”

“……我以为你可以控制它，你是个读心者。”

“可把我的梦搞砸的也是我。你看，这本该是个提示。”Charles深呼吸。而Erik本以为要让Charles松口还要更难些。“我知道我的能力几乎能控制任何人做任何事，但当涉及原则，我永远不会直接控制他们，这说明我也知道那么做是错误的。可我又不愿就此放弃，我那么肯定我的想法是正确的，我仍希望事情能够按我所愿地发展，我所做的教育，是将我的价值灌溉给他们。你明白吗，Erik？这是矛盾的，我不愿违背的原则到头来还是由我自己独断而定。而那些受了我控制的人，不是自此一去不回，就是离我越来远。”

沙滩上渐渐出现了几个人影，Erik看到先是Raven，再是他自己，Angel，Sean，Alex，Jean，越来越多，他们手拉着手站在一起，然后就像那天Erik带走Raven那样，嘭地消失不见。但他们没有真的消失，他们又一个个地重新出现了，再次手拉手，再次一起消失。这循环仿佛永无止境。

“我不该试图控制任何东西，特别是人心……年轻的人心。我以为我是谁呢？影响他们，控制他们，让他们使用我的思考方式，对他们而言只会是一件可怕的事。我不该那么做。”Charles喃喃地自白。

Erik反复看着Charles的一遍遍失去，情绪的阴云终于开始感染他的头脑。那是三十年间所有失去堆砌成的巨大痛楚，是压抑施与控制的焦躁欲望，是怀疑再次以爱之名铸成枷锁的无底恐惧。对Charles Xavier的不再信任。

这几乎将他完全击倒，他在转瞬间就变得渴望放声哭泣或尽情尖叫，只要能他妈的将那些痛苦发泄出去，让他觉得好受些。但这些情绪的源头依然死死盯着那不曾停歇的反复失去，他甚至神色如常。

‘你是怎么做到的？’ Erik挣扎着想，‘你要怎样做到对着这些还面不改色？’

Charles听到了Erik的呜咽，他的脸上终于露出慌乱的表情，这还是自他意识到他身处梦境来的第一次。“你该出去了，我的朋友。你在被我影响，你要陷得太深了。”他的手指轻柔地抵在Erik的太阳穴处，慢慢地打转，像在按摩一般释放情绪。

“我出去……那你呢？”Erik已经流下泪来，“你不再相信你自己，你逼自己放弃你的能力赖以为生的控制，你还剩什么，Charles？”

“我不是一无所信，我相信你，Erik，只有你。”Charles没有任何犹豫，“当我感受到你，我便触碰到大地。”

“Charles……Charles，”Erik得用尽全力才能让自己说出的话不至于统统变成难辨的哽咽。

“睡上一觉，好好地睡上一觉……忘了这个梦，我们该在外面谈谈这些，好吗？”

他怀疑自己支离破碎的语句能否被听懂。

但Charles微笑，毫无迟疑地、顺从地闭上眼睛。

***  
Erik仍然在原地，弯腰怀抱着Charles，但突如其来的意识归位和情感冲击让他浑身发软地瘫坐下来。他大口地呼吸空气，胸腔里心脏的跳动声有如雷鸣，他等到那鼓动不再刺耳才慢慢放开Charles。他觉得脸颊紧绷又湿热，于是伸手去摸，发现眼泪仍在滚滚涌出。

Charles已重归平静——若真如Erik刚才脱身的梦境，如果他真的那么相信Erik，Erik希望自己至少能说服他睡一个好觉。

若不是他认识他太久，若不是他知道他曾选择过的崩溃方式，他会说Charles处理得很好，几乎快要从中恢复。但Charles只是习惯了痛苦。

Erik在他身边几乎待到天明。

***  
Charles以为自己又醒得很早。

但天光已经大亮。他的心跳平稳，身体因为久违的充分睡眠而感到餍足；而他的精神也只为此觉得倦怠，在下意识地舒展开、并确认到已经返回的Erik后又很快地收回来。他感到有些困惑，于是试着回忆昨晚的精神活动，在和Joan的对话过后，他本不指望他的大脑会放过他。但——没有，什么都没有，他只触及到一片轻柔的迷雾。它看似稀薄，却难以穿透，传递出的也并非不安，反而是愉悦和放松。

Charles越发不解。

他打碎的玻璃杯不见了。


End file.
